Custom Creation
by Kawkawrawr
Summary: Make your own PJO Characters! The details are in the story
1. Chapter 1

Okay guys, I've decided to do this. I'm running out of ideas for my story characters, so I might as well get some input. So I made a form so I can get some ideas. (I do accept parents like Chaos, Nyx, Artemis, etc.)

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Powers:

Godly parent:

Mortal parent:

Hair Color:

Hairstyle:

Height:

Weight:

Personality:

Fears:

Strange habits:

History:

Relationship with Canon Characters:

Strengths:

Fatal flaw:

Crush/bf/gf:

Clothes:

War attire:

Special items:

Pets:

Weapons:


	2. Chapter 2

**Characters can be anything, just fill out the form according to your character (Nymph, demigod, monster, whatever.)**

 **Name** :(First [Middle] Last)

 **Nickname** :

 **Age** :

 **Gender** :(M or F)

 **Sexuality** :(HETERO or HOMO)

 **:APPEARANCE:**

 **Height:**

 **Weight:**

 **Skin tone:**

 **Ethnicity:**

 **Build:**

 **Eyes:** (Color, shape)

 **Hair:** (Color, style, length)

 **Distinguishing features:**

 **Facial Structure:  
Scars(Optional):**

 **Tattoos(Optional):**

 **Piercings(Optional):**

 **:CLOTHING:**

 **Casual:**

 **Camp:**

 **Quest/War Games:**

 **Sleep:**

 **:PERSONAL:**

 **Personality:**

 **Mental State:  
Physical State:  
Likes:  
Dislikes:  
Mortal Parent:**

 **godly Parent:** (Roman, Greek, Native American, etc.)(Include domains)

 **Mortal Family:** (Info about character's mortal family)

 **Relationship with Mortal parent:  
Relationship with godly parent:**

 **Fears:  
Fatal Flaw:  
Secrets:**

 **:BACKGROUND:**

 **Character's history:**

 **How they were claimed:  
Life at Camp:**

 **During the war:**

 **Hometown:**

 **:BATTLE:**

 **Weapon(s):** (For all weapons and armor, please add links for me to google)

 **Armor:**

 **Fighting Style:**

 **Powers:  
Skills:**

 **Magical Items:  
Thoughts on war:  
Thoughts on death:**

 **:MISC:**

 **Quote(s):  
Personal Items:**

 **Mental scars(Optional):**

 **Pets(Optional):**

 **Anything Else:**

 **This is my new form for this SYOC page. For an example, I will fill the form out with my character.**

Name: Cyrus Harrin

Nickname: Scarface

Age: 17

Gender: Male

Sexuality: Straight

:APPEARANCE:

Height: 6'5"

Weight: 240 lbs

Skin tone: Tan

Ethnicity: Caucasian

Build: Cyrus has a muscular, well defined build. Square shoulders, long legs and torso, and a long arm span make it look modest.

Eyes: Blue-green, Round

Hair: Cyrus' hair is a mixture of red and brown, military style. He has let it grow out slightly, to where it blows lightly in the wind.

Distinguishing features: Cyrus' face is made rugged by a broken nose, and his perfect white smile makes it look predatory.

Facial Structure: Cyrus has his father's regal face, with that "chiseled from marble" look all roman gods seem to have.  
Scars(Optional): Scar across left eye, from his eyebrow all the way down to his upper lip. He has multiple whip, burn, and stab scars all over his back, torso, and chest. Multiple scars on his hands and wrists, varying in size. Multiple slave, pirate, and criminal brands are seared into his chest and torso.

Tattoos(Optional): A Bear and Eagle tattoo adorns his left forearm, and a snake slithering through a skull on his right shoulder, right above a still red dragon claw scar.

Piercings(Optional): None

:CLOTHING:

Casual: Cyrus is like a trip back in time, with a black leather jacket, white T-shirt, faded jeans, and cowboy boots.

Camp: Cyrus keeps it simple, with a crisp white T-shirt, army fatigues, and combat boots.

Quest/War Games: During war games, Cyrus wears full spartan armor, with a trojan helmet. Going on quests though, he wears full spec ops armor, complete with grenades filled with a Celestial Bronze/ mortal steel shrapnel. He wears a black hood to cover his face.

Sleep: Cyrus wears basketball shorts and a white T-shirt to bed.

:PERSONAL:

Personality:Cyrus is a care-free type in front of everyone, but deep down inside, he's broken. His humor is rather cold and cruel, and his laugh is a dark chuckle. Cyrus had sworn to himself that he would keep his true emotions hidden in front of others, keeping him from being embarrassed or betrayed once again. Once you get to know him, he begins to let his true colors out, albeit minimal.

Mental State: Cyrus is a broken man, but that doesn't mean he's that crazy. He is rather intelligent, philosophical, and loves to play mind games with his enemies.  
Physical State: Cyrus is scarred quite a bit, but he is at his peak in fitness. He trains quite vigorously, and he was already born with a higher agility and strength than most demigods. He has since increased those aspects, especially during the Giant war.  
Likes: Old music, the forest, sitting in an isolated park on his birthday  
Dislikes: The Olympians, opera  
Mortal Parent: Luciana Harrin

godly Parent: Honos, roman god of Honor, Chivalry, and Military Justice

Mortal Family:The Harrins were a rich crime family, descended from many legendary bloodlines. But soon after Cyrus' birth, the elder family members were either disappearing or had died unexpectedly. After the death of Luciana, Cyrus became the last of the Harrins, and he inherited billions of dollars. The location of the money is unknown to all but Cyrus.

Relationship with Mortal parent: Luciana did everything she could for Cyrus. She babied him at times, but he didn't care. What he hated was how she would always play old music, like Journey, and Survivor. Oh, how young and foolish he was. Now he loves the music, clinging to the last memories of his mother. He tries to remember how she sang, her sweet voice hitting all the right notes, all the pitches. He can still hear her whispers at night, of her singing "I'm on Fire" by Bruce Springsteen.  
Relationship with godly parent: Cyrus is on bitter terms with his father. All because of the way he was claimed. After returning from the Void a month after being kidnapped, he went to his hometown to find his mansion burning to the ground. He rushed in only to find his dead mother under the rubble of what was once the chandelier(He still won't put hanging lights in his house: Ceiling fans, chandeliers, even studio lights. When he became praetor at Camp Jupiter, he ordered the ceiling fans in his house removed, and replaced with lights implanted into the ceiling.) He ripped the glass off of his mother with the adrenaline he was experiencing, and dragged her out of the house. He watched as his family mansion burned to the ground, his mother's lifeless body cradled in his arms. This is when his father decided to show up, and explain his meeting of Cyrus' mother. They had apparently spent a summer together, working on a wounded veteran project for charity. They fell in love, but Honos had to leave. She knew it, and she cared for Cyrus. Cyrus was angered. Who wouldn't be, when your godly father was meeting you in person to claim you, but he never appeared to save your mother, or get you out of the Void? And Honos' excuse was the Ancient laws forbidding him to interfere directly. The anger slowly subsided after the years, until it was only bitterness towards his father for not saving his mother. The last person he had left. Gone in the wind like a pile of sand. His mind finally kicked in, and he got over it. He became stronger, and officially claimed himself as his father's son.

Fears: His secrets spilling, his past being revealed  
Fatal Flaw: Untrusting  
Secrets: His past, He's a billionaire, He owns a private army

:BACKGROUND:

Character's history:Born into a rich crime family in southern Oklahoma, Cyrus had it pretty good at first. But when he is kidnapped on the night of his tenth birthday, he is taken away from the only family he had: His mother. He didn't understand who took him, or why. But the answers are not what he wants to hear. Chaos, the creator had kidnapped him, and the creator of the universe had been testing Cyrus' family for generations. Before Cyrus could ask, he was thrown into the Void, forced to survive through the memories of Earth's history, all the way back to when Earth began. Through these memories, Cyrus had passed every one of Chaos' tests, but not without the scars. By now, Cyrus had been many things: Soldier, slave, assassin, poor, rich. Cyrus had trained among the great heroes of both Greece and Rome, and had greatly increased his powers. Cyrus persevered against the history of Earth, until his birth on the cold morning of December 23. As he saw himself being born, Chaos returned him to the real world 6 years later, but with bitterness and anger. By witnessing what Calypso did with quite a few people, he had formed a burning hatred towards her. Contact with the Void isn't always side-effect free, though. Cyrus was shown many terrifying things throughout the memory, including the deepest parts of Tartarus. The Void, since it is the fuel for creation, had also weathered down on Cyrus' mind, with memories of torture, and betrayal, resulting in many of his scars, and his multiple slave markings. Chaos did nothing to try and fix the demigod, meaning the creator had released a mentally and physically traumatized teenager into the world. Since Cyrus has seen the past, he believes the gods to be arrogant and petty, so he remained neutral through the second titan and giant war. Cyrus has lived at camp Jupiter since the year after Gaea was defeated, and has finally been able to live peacefully (At Least as much possible for a demigod. For now) with his new friends. But he keeps his secrets secret, his past behind, and his emotions in check. So far, no one has questioned him, either out of fear or respect, he didn't know or care which.

How they were claimed: When he returned from the Void, at the ruins of the family mansion. In Person. Talk about bad timing.  
Life at Camp:He spent his entire time at camp Jupiter training. One day, he had went to the Hot chocolate shop, where he met the praetor, Reyna Arellano. They warmed up quickly talking about her home country of Puerto Rico. After a week of talking, they ended up in a relationship, and Cyrus had trusted her fully with his past. For a few years, they were happy. Reyna helped Cyrus with his nightmares, and he helped Reyna learn to trust again. But when Reyna learned of Cyrus' frequent involvement with the leaders of the criminal underworld, she made him chose: Tell her everything, or they couldn't stay together. Remembering his mother's legacy, he refused to tell her, and they were no longer there for eachother. Cyrus turned to a common remedy to forgetting the pain of it all, albeit temporarily: Alcohol. He kept it hidden, acting confident in front of his soldiers, since the praetor had to lead without distraction. His sorrows only increased, since he knew what the Creator had told him before he was tossed back into the world. " _You will play a role greater than any ever before. And you cannot escape it with death."_ Cyrus, shortly after returning, discovered that as he had gone through the Void, he had to be different races, mixing his blood. He now had Primordial's clear ichor, Titan's silver ichor, godly golden ichor, and human blood. So he couldn't die no matter what. What a drag.

During the war: Cyrus ignored both wars. Why should he pay attention? They didn't effect him. So he trained and trained, oh, and trained.

Hometown: Ardmore, Oklahoma

:BATTLE:

Weapon(s): Cyrus' sword, Stormbringer, is a Roman longsword made from Olympian steel, a rare and deadly mix of Celestial bronze, Stygian Iron, Imperial gold, and Mortal steel, creating a black silver blade. due to the forging process of this sword, it is able to change into any weapon or tool desired by the wielder. Need a spear? It changes it's shape to accommodate. Like quite a few enchanted items, it returns to Cyrus' hand if lost.(elven lord LARP Longsword). Cyrus wields a Imperial gold shield, the edges sharpened like a blade, useful if you have no other available weapon on you. It's disguise is an old prisoner's shackle, carefully hid under Cyrus' jacket sleeve.(warhammer high elven shield by blood worx sander hbv)

Armor: Cyrus has quite a few sets of armor, but when they are unavailable, Cyrus has his leather jacket, where the inside is lined with Imperial gold chain mail. The leather is made of drakon leather, flexible and light, yet tough. His jeans are threaded from the wool of polyphemus' sheep(Don't ask how he got that), then enchanted with elemental resistance. (I'm not putting a link for this, because we all know what a leather jacket looks like.)

Fighting Style: He doesn't stick to a certain style. He hasn't learned all of them to just know them, and it helps keep the enemy from figuring out how to beat him.

Powers: Going through the Void can have it's perks. Cyrus has gained vast knowledge on just about everything. He is already a born warrior, with higher agility and strength than most demigods. He has a high IQ, and is a military genius, having had to memorize and go through just about every strategy ever made by mankind. He is a weapons expert, able to use any weapon you hand him, and is proficient at it. Going through the Void also resulted in him having magical capabilities, and elemental control, though he doesn't use them in front of others.  
Skills: Traveling the world, he has learned a multitude of languages, and is able to speak them fluently. He has learned the criminal trades as well, able to steal as well as any Hermes kid. He has a vast knowledge of the Criminal Underworld, from the fight clubs to the mob bosses.

Magical Items: Cyrus has a gold pinky ring, which increases his magical ability and elemental power.  
Thoughts on war: He believes it to be necessary, and he likes the thrill of battle, it gets his mind off of his past.  
Thoughts on death: He has his own riddle concerning it:

"I'm both expected and unexpected

People are saddened when you sleep in my bed.

What am I?"

:MISC:

Quote(s): "There's gotta be someone to do the dirty work." "We can't all be rockstars."  
Personal Items: Silver locket from his mother, gold pinky ring from his father, picture of his mother, dog tags, the family insignia ring

Mental scars(Optional): Well, he's been to Tartarus, he's been tortured multiple times, he's been betrayed multiple times, he's been given fatal wounds for centuries, do you want me to continue?

Pets(Optional): One of the only things that kept him from going insane was an immortal hawk he found in the Void. Of course, that was the form it likes to assume. It can shapeshift to whatever it wants, but it stays a hawk most of the time. Cyrus named it after his favorite ancestor: Tarabai.

Anything Else: None


	3. Chapter 3

Here is another version of my form, and one I hope is the better one. I am welcoming of any kind of idea, children of primordials, maiden goddesses/gods, whatever. PM or review please!

 **General;**

 **First Name:  
Last Name:**

 **Nickname:**

 **Age:**

 **Gender(Male or Female please):**

 **Pantheon:  
godly parent(Add domains please):**

 **Mortal parent:**

 **Mortal family(family past/Attraction to the gods):**

 **Nationality:**

 **Ethnicity:** **  
** **Appearance;**

 **Hair(Color, style, length):**

 **Eye colour:**

 **Height:  
Weight(Skinny, fat, muscle?):**

 **Skin tone:  
Scars:**

 **Tattoos:  
Distinguishing Features:**

 **Build:**

 **Camp Clothing:  
Casual Clothing:  
Formal Clothing:**

 **Sleepwear:**

 **Personal;**

 **Personality:  
Relationship with godly parent:  
Relationship with mortal parent:  
Strengths:**

 **Weaknesses:**

 **Favourite activities:  
Friends:  
Enemies:**

 **(For friends and enemies, SYOCs are good, but please send those forms as well)**

 **Camp(Camp Halfblood, Camp Jupiter, Valhalla, etc.?):**

 **Year round or summer:**

 **Gf/Bf:**

 **Fatal Flaw:**

 **Powers:**

 **Character History:**

 **Accessories:**

 **Weapon(s):**

 **Armor:**

 **(For armor and weapons, please give links to images)**

 **Pet(Optional):**

 **Any extras:**

 **Her is my version of the Form;**

 **General;**

 **First Name:** Cyrus **  
Last Name:** Harrin

 **Nickname:** Scarface

 **Age:** 17

 **Gender(Male or Female please):** Male

 **Pantheon:** Mostly Roman **  
godly parent(Add domains please):** Honos, Roman god of chivalry, honor, and military justice

 **Mortal parent:** Luciana Harrin

 **Mortal family(family past/Attraction to the gods):** The Harrins are a powerful crime family deriving from Northern Russia. After the end of the Cold War, the Harrins moved to America, then back to Russia when Cyrus was born. They moved to Southern Oklahoma when Cyrus turned ten. Cyrus is the last living descendant of a criminal empire and billions of dollars. Something he uses to his advantage. The gods of many pantheons have laid eyes on the Harrins, for a strange reason as being the majority of the family has godly blood, or related to the gods in some way. Cyrus' uncle Ferdinand was a magician under one of the old Russian magicians that helped free Apophis from his prison. Ferdinand followed the path of Apophis, and had even helped educate Cyrus on the egyptians. His grandmother and grandfather were a daughter of Athena and a son of Njord. Many of his distant cousins were sons of war gods and goddesses, and some of his aunts were legacies of the romans.

 **Nationality:** Russian

 **Ethnicity:** Caucasian **  
** **Appearance;**

 **Hair(Color, style, length):** Cyrus' hair is a mixture of red and brown, military style. He has let it grow out slightly, to where it blows lightly in the wind.

 **Eye colour:** blue-green

 **Height:** 6'9" **  
Weight(Skinny, fat, muscle?):** Cyrus has gained a lot of his weight as muscle, due to a strict training regime.

 **Skin tone:** Deeply tan despite his homeland's weather **  
Scars:** Scar across left eye, from his eyebrow all the way down to his upper lip. He has multiple whip, burn, and stab scars all over his back, torso, and chest. Multiple scars on his hands and wrists, varying in size. Multiple slave, pirate, and criminal brands are seared into his chest and torso.

 **Tattoos:** A Bear and Eagle tattoo adorns his left forearm, and a snake slithering through a skull on his right shoulder. **  
Distinguishing Features:** Cyrus' face is made rugged by a broken nose, and his perfect white smile makes him look predatory. A blood red scar adorns his face. Cyrus has his father's regal face, with that "chiseled from marble" look all roman gods seem to have.

 **Build:** Cyrus has a muscular, well defined build. Square shoulders, long legs and torso, and a long arm span make his towering figure look modest, and it helps him keep from looking like a muscle head.

 **Camp Clothing:** Cyrus keeps it simple, with a crisp white T-shirt, army fatigues, and combat boots. **  
Casual Clothing:** Cyrus is like a trip back in time, with a black leather jacket, white T-shirt, faded jeans, and cowboy boots. **  
Formal Clothing:** Black slacks, black dress shirt and shoes, a black vest, and a black and gold duster complete Cyrus' formal wear.

 **Sleepwear:** Cyrus wears shorts and a t shirt to bed for the most parts, unless there are guests, when he has the decency to cover his scars.

 **Personal;**

 **Personality:** Cyrus is a care-free type in front of everyone, but deep down inside, he's broken. His humor is rather cold and cruel, and his laugh is a dark chuckle. Cyrus had sworn to himself that he would keep his true emotions hidden in front of others, keeping him from being embarrassed or betrayed once again. Once you get to know him, he begins to let his caring and sad side show, albeit minimal. **  
Relationship with godly parent:** Cyrus is on bitter terms with his father. All because of the way he was claimed. After returning from the Void a month after being kidnapped, he went to his hometown to find his mansion burning to the ground. He rushed in only to find his dead mother under the rubble of what was once the chandelier. He ripped the glass off of his mother with the adrenaline he was experiencing, and dragged her out of the house. He watched as his family mansion burned to the ground, his mother's lifeless body cradled in his arms. This is when his father decided to show up, and explain his meeting of Cyrus' mother. They had apparently spent a summer together, working on a wounded veteran project for charity. They fell in love, but Honos had to leave. She knew it, and she cared for Cyrus. Cyrus was angered. Who wouldn't be, when your godly father was meeting you in person to claim you, but he never appeared to save your mother, or get you out of the Void? And Honos' excuse was the Ancient laws forbidding him to interfere directly. The anger slowly subsided after the years, until it was only bitterness towards his father for not saving his mother. The last person he had left. Gone in the wind like a pile of sand. **  
Relationship with mortal parent:** Luciana did everything she could for Cyrus. She babied him at times, but he didn't care. What he hated was how she would always play old music, like Journey, and Survivor. Oh, how young and foolish he was. Now he loves the music, clinging to the last memories of his mother. He tries to remember how she sang, her sweet voice hitting all the right notes, all the pitches. He can still hear her whispers at night, of her singing "I'm on Fire" by Bruce Springsteen. **  
Strengths:** Cyrus is a survivor, able to adapt quickly to harsh environments. He is multilingual, and trained by the best instructors in Russia to be a one man team. Years of torture and being administered several varieties of toxins has caused him to lose the ability to feel pain or discomfort, making him somewhat of a berserker among the Legion of Rome.

 **Weaknesses:** Cyrus has difficulty of trusting people and opening up to prying eyes. He has his secrets that he would never want anyone to know, about his past. He doesn't like anyone seeing his scars, which is kind of hard, as they're all over his body.

 **Favourite activities:** He enjoys the war games, but sometimes he just likes to sit alone in an abandoned park or the forest, on his birthday, and ponder his life, and watch the sunset. They could never take a sunset or sunrise from him, he would be sure of that. **  
Friends:** Brian Hull **  
Enemies:** Calypso(He's had experience with her before, she is not the innocent little girl she pretends to be. She is worse than an empousa.), Artemis(She is too prideful, and hateful because he is a male), Octavian (Octavian is far too weak and conniving to be Roman, almost like Brutus.), Sebastian Monroe

 **(For friends and enemies, SYOCs are good, but please send those forms as well)**

 **Camp(Camp Halfblood, Camp Jupiter, Valhalla, etc.?):** Camp Jupiter

 **Year round or summer:** Summers

 **Gf/Bf:** Reyna

 **Fatal Flaw:** Lack of trust

 **Powers:** Being the son of a minor war god, Cyrus is naturally stronger and has more stamina than most demigods. He is able to use any weapon you hand him efficiently, as if he had used it all his life. He is intelligent, whether it is street or book smart, and a master strategist.

 **Character History:** Born into a rich Russian crime family, Cyrus was first born in America, then swiftly moved to Russia to begin training. He held a sword since he could walk, and learned a multitude of survival skills and combat maneuvers. After about ten years of constant training and strict education, The Harrins moved to Southern Oklahoma to escape Russian authorities. Soon after, the rest of the family had either died or gone missing, leaving Cyrus and his mother Luciana alone in a huge mansion. He still over went training and studies, but they were somewhat downcut to what he had in Russia. They did little for him when he was kidnapped on the night of his twelfth birthday. The Russian authorities had taken him back to Russia, where he was tortured by Russian officials. After three years of grueling abuse, Cyrus escaped, almost getting killed if it weren't for a strange man that had somehow taken him miles away to a warm fire in a small cave. The man had said his name was Chronus, and that he needed Cyrus to finish something he couldn't. So Cyrus, who felt indebted to the man, accepted, and was thrown into the past, when Terra and Uranus ruled the world. Cyrus fought tooth and nail through the millennia, until Chronus came to him in his dreams during the Civil War, where he was told to join the Confederates, and kill Lincoln at all costs. So Cyrus fought behind the scenes of the Confederate, waiting for the time to strike, until the war was over, and in the Ford Theatre, Cyrus disguised himself as an actor named John Wilkes Booth, and killed the president of the new Union, completing Chronus' plan and causing Confederate suffering. Cyrus survived until the day he was born, where Chronus returned him to the cave, scarred and angry at the old god. Cyrus wandered the wilderness for months, until he found himself a way to America. As he got there, he discovered his family manor burning to the ground, his mother crushed under a chandelier(Reason he hates hanging lights. At his barracks in Camp Jupiter, he took the ceiling fans out and replaced them with recessed lights. And to keep the other legionnaires from complaining, he added industrial wall heat/air). After he had dragged his mother out of the wreckage, her last words were, "You look like your father now. Pained and sorrowful." That was the last day he shed another tear, and he had begun to guard his heart. It didn't help when his godly parent had shown up in person to claim him. After he had tried to kill his father, Cyrus decided to listen to Honos' excuse. Apparently, he and his mother had met during a wounded warrior project, and had fallen in love. When Honos told her he had to go, she told him of the child she would have, and she made him swear on the river Styx that he would claim him, in person, on his sixteenth birthday. Cyrus was furious at his father for the longest time, not because he had only just claimed him, he could understand that, he was angry at the fact that Honos had waited until his mother had burned to death to appear.

Cyrus moved to the Virginia coast soon after, and built a multi-billion dollar mansion villa in a small cove. He heavily warded it enough to deter gods and mortals alike. He ran his family operations throughout America, and had tried his best to live out a few years in leisure. He bought a cruise ship, and sailed it along the entire U.S. coast. On the return trip from Alaska, they had stopped in San Francisco, where some Roman campers found him sightseeing. They forcefully tried to take him, only to end with their heads being flattened, and blood on Cyrus' hands. Feeling the Camp's pull, he took the two bodies to the gate, where he went with the guards peacefully, and ended up staring down a black eyed beauty from Puerto Rico.

 **Accessories:** Silver locket from his mother, gold pinky ring from his father, picture of his mother, dog tags, the family insignia ring

 **Weapon(s):** Cyrus' sword, Stormbringer, is made from a rare and deadly mix of Celestial bronze, Stygian Iron, Imperial gold, and Mortal steel, creating a black silver blade. due to the forging process of this sword, it is able to change into any weapon or tool desired by the wielder. Need a spear? It changes it's shape to accommodate. Like quite a few enchanted items, it returns to Cyrus' hand if lost. Cyrus wields a Imperial gold shield, the edges sharpened like a blade, useful if you have no other available weapon on you. It's disguise is an old prisoner's shackle, carefully hid under Cyrus' jacket sleeve.

 **Armor:** Cyrus has quite a few sets of armor, but when they are unavailable, Cyrus has his leather jacket, where the inside is lined with Imperial gold chain mail. The leather is made of drakon leather, flexible and light, yet tough. His jeans are threaded from the wool of polyphemus' sheep(Don't ask how he got that), made to survive the elements.

Link(Sword):elven lord LARP Longsword

Link(Shield): warhammer high elven shield by blood worx sander hbv

 **Pet(Optional):** Cyrus owns an immortal messenger hawk.

 **Any extras:** None


End file.
